Smash Naruto
by Blizzarzord
Summary: On the night of Kyubi attack what if not only Minato seal Kyubi into his son but sent him to another world. Watch as Naruto to the best Smash Brawler and Ninja to live.(Bad Summary I know) *Kushina Alive and Random from Crazy Hand. NaruHina pairing
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N: Hey everyone this my first story I have created but be warn English is my worst subject in schools… so if you see any spelling/grammar error on here please let me know so that way I can may be able to fix them. And please give me your review on my story, but no Flames. )**

A challenge from jax-naut2.0

This is a crossover between Naruto and Super Smash Brothers

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Super Smash Brother. They both belong to the rightful owner.

_Jutsu: Rasengan_

'Smash item'

**Demon taking/thinking: "You brat"**

The beginning

Stared in Konohagakure when the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked, that was controlled by the man calling himself Mandra after he kidnapped, Kushina Uzumaki the jinchūriki's of Kyūbi no Yōko when she just gave birth to her, and her husband Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash for _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ (Flying Thunder God Technique), and was named the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure), to their son Naruto. Once Mandra have retreat as seeing he is no match for the Yondaime Hokage. Minato have recused his Kushina, but the Kyūbi no Yōko was real piss that he started to destroy everything and everyone within Konohagakure.

With Minato wife Kushina being from give birth to their son Naruto and have Kyūbi no Yōko being extracted out her by Mandra jutsu. Kushina offer to have the Kyūbi being resealed inside so it could along with her even, if she'll miss seeing her son grow up and become a great man. Minato told her to seal some of her chakra in to Naruto in order created the _Eight Trigrams Sealing Style_. He even told her that he'll be using the _Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal_ to haft of the Kyūbi into him while he seal Kyubi into Naruto. Kushina told Minato that she doesn't want Naruto have Kyubi seal inside of him wonder why Minato would use that jutsu to save her. He told her that he is not doing it for her but for Naruto. And it is the father duty to protect their son.

Before Minato took the chakra haft of Kyūbi he heard his Kushina said "Then maybe it would be the Master Hand look after Naruto" surprised at what his wife suggested he was about to protect, but he then started thinking what would happen if the villager have found out that his son carry the Kyūbi no Yōko. He know that Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage would look for Naruto but he fear that Hiruzen rival Danzō Shimura would find way to pull string to get Naruto and used him as a weapon.

Then there is his one-eye lazy/ great student Kakashi Hatake, but ever since the death of Kakashi teammate Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha during the third shinobi world war Kakashi have blamed himself for his friend's death Minato have join the Anbu. But he became cold-hearted and ruthless when it he in battle.

And then their is his mentor Jiraiya who is the one came up with Naruto named for his book that ask if he can used that named and is Naruto godfather can look after him, but he know Jiraiya too well because of him being a pervert and by spying on the young naked women's without being caught. He even saying it is for his research for his "Icha Icha" novels is one reason while other is that Jiraiya is in charge of konoha spy network which mean he travel a lot it would.

After what see to be an hour. "You are right Kushina. Master Hand would be a good choice to over ours son." Minato told her, he than reach to his pouch and to pull out a grey scarf with a symbol of a red sun shining through the window frame in the room at end of the scarf. He then handed the scarf to Kushina and told her. "Once I seal haft of Kyubi power in myself than I will used the _Eight Trigrams Sealing Style _to sealed Kyubi into Naruto. Than once that is I wanted you to channel some of your chakra through the scarf so that it will teleport you to the Smash Mansion in Smash World. From there I want you to explain everything that happen in Konoha." Explain Minato.

Kushina nodded to her husband knowing that it will be the last she'll ever see him again, but it's for the safety of Naruto. However a certain fox heard Minato plan. "**He planning to seal me up again inside that baby!? I won't aloud that to happen." **Kyubi thought. As he struggle to get freed of Kushina _Chakra Chain_ so he destroy them. However Minato saw what Kyubi is doing and gasped. "Oh no Kyubi is trying break free. And the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_ is not yet finish I have to buy more time." Minato though in a panic tone. Than out of nowhere a green beam hit Kyubi. As the fox scream in pain, Minato was surprised and wonder where that came from and tilled hear a sizzling sound from behind him. As he turn around he saw Kushina with a 'Ray Gun' "Don't worry about me just make sure that fox is put back in his cell where he belong" Kushina told her husband. After getting out of his shock Minato nodded and turn back to Kyubi as it slowly getting back up. Minato than active the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal._

Once the Jutsu is ready a greyish demon arm shot out Minato stomach and too Kyubi. Shock at what happen. Kyubi look straight at Minato and said "**Wh-what..! Don't tell me you…!**" but he never heard Minato said "Seal" A ghostly figure of a demon with horn on its head wearing a white Kimono and have knife in its mouth pulled haft of Kyubi chakra of him and straight into Minato body. Weaken from that jutsu Minato "My body is going numb. I can't believe how heavy is chakra is." He said. Because haft of Kyubi power was taken out of him he his body was shrunken down. Angry at what Minato did to him, he collapsed. "**Y-you**…! **Yondaime Hoka**" but he was interrupted by Kushina who still have the 'Ray Gun' in her hand knock him out. Knowing that is Kyubi down and unable to move, he slowly walk over to Kushina "It time seal the rest of Kyūbi no Yōko into Naruto." Minato said as bend down to summon a small stone with eight small candle in a circle.

As Kushina handed Naruto to Minato, he then put Naruto on the altar. While both were unaware Kyubi had regain consent and saw that both Minato and Kushina where off guard. He saw that some of Kushina _Chakra Chain_ have fallen off him, he quick got up with his claw ready to them and their son "**Here my change.**" As claw was about to reach them. BANG a giant iron hammer hit Kyubi to the ground. With a huge bump on his head and eye were swirling Kyubi was knock out for good. As it turn out it was one again Kushina with a "Hammer head" in her hand. Giving paled shocked expressed "Naruto hasn't born for more than 30 minute, she already show the sign of over protect mother." Minato said in a shock/scared tone.

Kushina than drop the hammer and fell to the ground coughing Minato was about to help her, but she told him "I am fine just finish work on that seal". Knowing that she was right Minato turn back to his son, not before saying "Naruto I know that you discover about Kyubi being inside of you someday and might hate me for this and wonder why you out of all of the children in Konoha. It because I knew you are who can control Kyubi power and I won't want to risk any of the children to suffer the pain of having Kyubi inside of them. But I hope one day you will understand how hard it will be for you, but know this I will always love you even in the afterlife."

As Minato image him, Kushina, and their son all grownup. Having fun, teaching him all of his jutsu and his uncompleted jutsu called _Rasengan_ as well seeing him becoming a genin and seeing him compete in the chunin exam. And even seeing him with a child of his own. As Minato finish his with his though of his son life going through his mind. He wipe tear from his eyes before saying one more thing to him "And Naruto…My word to you as your father is to listen to mother". He turn to Kushina who was crying after hearing Minato. He then told her in a sad tone "take care of him". He turn back to Naruto than said "_Eight Trigrams Sealing_" Once the jutsu was active the seal sucked Kyūbi no Yōko into Naruto. Once the Kyubi was gone the seal was form on to the baby stomach.

Know that the was seal complete Kushina than took her son and with the Scarf still in her hand she did what Kyubi told her to do by channeling her chakra into the scarf it begin to glow tell her that she and her son are about be teleported she look at her husband laying on the ground know that the _Dead Demon Consuming Seal _have taken his soul. As was still shedding tears "Goodbye Minato and I promised you I know Master Hand will he me look after our" Kushina said sad tone. Than scarf active taking her and Naruto to this place called Smash world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all this Blizzadzord speaking. It been almost 2 year since I first started this story, and some of you (Mostly you Jax-narut2.0) are wonder if I am still alive and why I haven't updated this chapter. Well there are a couple reason because is that I have been preoccupy with my normal daily life like work, video game, reading fanfiction,etc. And well after reviewing the first chapter is well I don't like it begin so right that story will be disconnected be rewritten I don't when the new story will be but I promise you that the new story will be up before the end of June.

Till then take care


End file.
